


From Deep Within [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Caves, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fanart, Fireflies, Fluff, Forests, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy T'Challa, Inspiration taken from Marvel Comics - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Skinny Dipping, Underwater Cave Pools, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: When Wakanda decides it wants to reach out to the rest of the world, King T'Chaka and the other world leaders agree on an exchange of ambassadors in order to learn more about their respective societies.The world leaders choose to send Captain America as an ambassador, as the man already had history with Wakanda during WWII.Steve and Prince T’challa become close as T’challa guides Steve through his exploration of Wakanda and it’s many treasures.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/T'Challa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Marvel Rare Pair Bang 2019





	From Deep Within [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> A solo art entry for the **Marvel Rare Pair Bang 2019**

  


**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
